Master Hand City
For the eponymous location, see Polygon City. Master Hand City is a 2008 Super Mario 64 special made by MarioMario54321. Story Part 1: MarioMario54321 asks Mario where he has been for the last 10 hours. Mario explains that he took a bus to the movies, as his kart was being repaired at the time. He fell asleep on the way back and woke up in Master Hand City. Master Hand City is a megalopolis with gold-paved roads, diamond light bulbs and holographic big screens. Mario loved it and plans to bring his brother Luigi to the city the following day. MM54321 warns Mario that everything in Master Hand City is very expensive, but the plumber does not listen. The next day, Mario and Luigi drive to Master Hand City. Luigi is amazed to discover that the roads really are paved with gold. Mario shows him an incredibly durable diamond light bulb. He drops it on the ground to prove its strength. The light bulb does not break, but a Polygon soldier warns the hero to put it back in place. Luigi decides to visit the art museum, which features thousands of paintings visitors can step inside of. Mario decides to drive on the golden roads. Mario drives past signs with pictures of Master Hand which read, "Obey the Fist!" and "Master Hand is watching you!" Elsewhere, an unknown figure congratulates themselves on creating their own city. They plan to expand the venture into the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond for immense profit. Everything in the city is ridiculously overpriced - a single piece of gum costs $80 and the art museum's entrance fee is $167,000. Part 2: Luigi has to use his credit card to enter the art museum and the receptionist will not tell him what the entrance fee is. On the golden roads, Mario has almost run out of gas and needs to refuel. He uses his credit card to purchase gas, unaware he has spent $286,000. Mario thinks everything is alright until he remembers MM54321's warning. Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose are at Master Hand City for a date, but Sonic has discovered it is unaffordable. He decides to go home, secretly glad to be away from Amy. Amy asks when their date can actually begin. Sonic avoids her, saying he wants to run a lap around the city first. Luigi beats 3 Polygons in a fighting game. He remarks winning the match was too easy – his opponents were not even trying. Luigi leaves the arcade to purchase the MH-Phone. The unknown figure from the final scene of Part 1 claims that humans will not invent the MH-Phone until 2567. Mario and Luigi continue on their spending spree. 5 hours later, Mario message from an unknown caller, rudely demanding he go back to the castle. Luigi is at a Baha Men performance, where the band performs “Who Let The Dogs Out?”. He receives a call, but cannot hear his ringtone over the music. The city’s unnamed dictator hopes the performance sold well as tickets cost “more than a millionaire makes in a year”. A Polygon enters his office and tells him a new “Super Fluorescent Diamond Lightbulb” has been invented. It shines brighter than its predecessors and required very little energy. The leader demands every lightbulb be replaced with a SFDL on threat of firing. After the concert ended, Luigi received another call and was shouted at. The identity of the person shouting at Luigi will be revealed in Part 3. Part 3: Someone yells at Mario and Luigi, telling them to come back to the castle. The brothers go back to the castle and find MM54321 waiting for them. He shows them the bills for their purchases in Master Hand City, which reveal just how much money they spent. MM54321 also explains that the city is a dictatorship, ruled by someone Luigi recognizes. Bardockssbrother45x, his brother Bardockssolderbrother46z, Aznsprite0, Onilink10, BandyKao7 are going to Master Hand City. Bardock and his brother go to the Science Museum. Aznsprite visits the petting zoo, which has robotic animals. Onilink checks out the video store, which has 24th century and above video games. BandyKao simply relaxes on the open road. Mario travels through the city, looking for the city's dictator, Master Hand. He purchases a map, which shows Master Hand's Lair is in the middle of the city. Mario tells MM54321 he has found the lair, and MM54321 tells Luigi where to get his own map. Master Hand is aware he has been located and begins making preparations for the hero's arrival. Part 4: Mario has met Master Hand in the villain's lair. The hero says he is impressed by Master Hand's city, but will not stand for the overpricing of every good. Master Hand reveals that he will continue to expand his business and city, as he has spent much of his money already and is thus not truly rich. He also reveals that the city does not exist. He took Polygon City from the 27th century and brought it to the present using a time warper. The Mayor of the city is held hostage in his dungeon, and Master Hand rules the city (renamed to Master Hand City) as dictator in their place. Three polygon guards are dispatched to eliminate Mario, but they are defeated. Meanwhile, Luigi is heading to the master's lair when he meets Yoshichako121, Bloody190, darkbass1199, Yogamoanyo and PMTTYD12345. He tells the YouTubers of his mission before reaching Master Hand's headquarters. The villain greets him before declaring to destroy the Mario brothers. Part 5: The Mario brothers fight Master Hand on top of his lair. Master Hand is defeated, but Luigi falls off of the building in the process. The Mayor of Polygon City is freed. The Mayor asks how he can repay the heroes for saving the city. Mario wants himself and Luigi to become the heroes of Polygon City and MM54321 wants the bills paid for. The Mayor grants their requests. Mario tells his brother he has to give up his MH-Phone, as the city does not yet exist. Polygon City fades into a desert, presumably returning to its proper time. Sonic and Amy finally have their date after the credits end. Characters * Amy Rose * Aznsprite0 * Baha Men * BandyKao7 * Bardockssbrother45x * Bardockssolderbrother46z * Bloody190 * CandyCao7 (mentioned) * Luigi * MIPS (background) * MarioMario54321 * Mario * Master Hand * Mayor * Onilink10 * PMTTYD12345 * Polygons ** Polygon Gamer ** Polygon Soldier * Sonic The Hedgehog * Yogamoanyo * Yoshichako121 * darkbass1199 Gallery Master Hand City -Part 1 Master Hand City -Part 2 Master Hand City -Part 3 Master Hand City -Part 4 Master Hand City -Part 5 External Links * YouTube playlist * Master Hand City- Part 2 on Google Drive * Master Hand City- Part 3 on Google Drive Category:Movies Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Specials